


Lonicera

by LunaIssabella



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, OOC
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] La próxima vez, piensa Thomas sentándose a su lado [...], la cita será en su casa [...]





	Lonicera

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad ya deseaba hacer de esta preciosa pareja yyy se lo debía a mi Beta porque es de sus favoritas (aunque me solape mi Jamilton)
> 
> Hamilton no me pertenece, fue escrito, dirigido y protagonizado por el tiernisimo Lin Manuel Miranda.
> 
> Thomas Jefferson x James Madison
> 
> Modern AU
> 
> PSD: En algún lugar leí que Thomas de hecho era un gran... como lo llamariamos hoy, ñoño; trate de retrtarlo por lo que tal vez, comparado al musical, sería algo... ¿OoC?

**Lonicera**

Thomas pasa una mano por su cabello nerviosamente viendo al joven sentado en la mesa del restaurante donde lo había citado; respira hondo tratando de calmar el alocado golpeteo de su corazón antes de acercarse al joven que, para su tranquilidad, parecía estar bastante bien ese día. James Madison era un joven enfermizo y todas sus citas se habían cancelado o interrumpido por alguna reacción alérgica a la comida o un ataque repentino de esos que el joven aún no le explicaba la causa. Mira el ramo de flores en sus manos esperando de todo corazón que le gusten y sobretodo que no le causen alergia.

—James —saluda tomando asiento frente a él sintiendo su corazón derretirse al ver los ojos del hombre brillar—. Te… te traje esto.

Ofrece el ramo de hermosas flores pequeñas rosas con amarillo. James sonríe tomándolas con cuidado acariciándolas.

—Gracias Thomas, son hermosas —las deja a un lado para luego tomar las manos de Thomas que sonríe embobado.

—Me alegra te hayan gustado, son loniceras —sus mejillas se tornan de un suave rosa al notar que James entiende la referencia, no es de extrañar tampoco pues el padre del joven es un botánico y a pesar de su condición James amaba las flores más que nada.

—En Francia hay una tradición... —continúa nerviosamente jugando con los dedos contrarios.

Sin embargo, antes de poder decir nada más nota que el sonrojo en las mejillas de James se torna en un rojo brillante que conoce demasiado bien; palidece cuando el joven empieza a toser forzosamente en busca de llenar sus pulmones de aire. Se pone en pie buscando en sus pantalones hasta encontrar su celular y marcar a emergencias.

La había cagado.

* * *

 

James suspira viendo a Thomas al otro lado de la puerta sin atreverse a entrar, el precioso ramo de madreselvas en su mano un poco caídas por el posible maltrato nada intencionado del joven a causa de sus nervios. Le hace señas para que entre y desea reír al verle suspirar aliviado antes de entrar.

—Lo lamento James si hubiera sabido que eras alérgico…

—Thomas —llama suavemente.

—Pero las madreselvas me parecieron una buena idea —continua sin notar el llamado, lágrimas en sus ojos y tal nivel de inseguridad que rompe el corazón de James porque, si bien es el único frente al cual se ha mostrado así, pocas veces había sido testigo de esa faceta de su novio.

—Thomas…

—… y en Francia es una tradición hermosa regalarse estas flores…

—¡Thomas! —el joven cierra la boca mirando sorprendido a su novio pues este en muy pocas ocasiones alzaba la voz, dado más a la calma y el diálogo—. No soy alérgico a ellas.

—¿No? —Lo mira confuso—. Entonces ¿Por qué…?

—Algo que comí en la mañana —admite avergonzado—. No debí, pero pensé que si tomaba el antialérgico antes yo…

El sorpresivo abrazo de Thomas le hace detenerse. Le siente temblar entre suspiros aliviados mientras murmura palabras en voz baja que apenas puede entender; Thomas se alza y lo besa sorpresivamente haciéndole sonrojar de pies a cabeza, pero cierra sus ojos respondiendo compartiendo su alivio.

La próxima vez, piensa Thomas sentándose a su lado explicándole a grandes rasgos la tradición francesa y el significado de las locineras, la cita será en su casa donde podrá controlar cualquier presencia de algún alérgeno al que su novio sea susceptible. La próxima vez.


End file.
